RWBY: Remnant Zero
by EpicLinkSam
Summary: While Lelouch lingers in the darkness that is the afterlife, he would have never imagined that he would get another chance at life, and never a chance in an apocalyptic world at that. Now, Lelouch must bring together warriors from different times and worlds in order to end the threat known as the White Fang.
1. Intro

_The Zero Requiem was finished._

 _Lelouch vi Britannia was killed by his friend in his old guise as Zero._

 _Britannia received a new rule under Nunnally vi Britannia._

 _However, a voice called out to Lelouch._

" _Do you want a second chance?"_

 _Lelouch accepted this offer._

 _Zero is reborn on Remnant._

Act 1: Black Knight Rebirth

Ignite the flames of Rebellion!

 **The New Black Knights**

 _The Rebellion Igniter_

 **Lelouch vi Britannia**

 _Witch of Britannia_

 **C.C.**

 _The Grim Reaper_

 **Ragna the Bloodedge**

 _Forseer_

 **Lucina**

 _White Devil_

 **Raiden**

 _Feint Brawler_

 **Tifa Lockheart**

 _Hi-Tech Ninja_

 **Strider Hiryu**

 _Crimson Vampire_

 **Alucard**

 _Red-Eyed Killer_

 **Akame**

 _Son of Sparda_

 **Vergil**

 _Lightning Flash_

 **Asuna Yuuki**

 _Playmaker_

 **Yusaku Fujiki**

 _Silver Demon_

 **Gintoki Sakata**

 _Lord of Calamity_

 **Velvet Crowe**

 _Phantom Thief_

 **Akira Kurusu**

 _Maverick Hunter_

 **Zero**

 _Sorcerous Prince_

 **Leo**

 _Black Beauty_

 **Blake Belladonna**

 **The Wheel of Destiny is Turning…**


	2. Chapter 1: Lelouch of the Resurrection

**A/N: It's finally time to start my second fanfic. Let's just say one thing in advance; Summer is a major character in this story. As for how she's in, i'll explain after the chapter.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises used in this fanfic.**

* * *

Lelouch felt nothing. He could see nothing. He could hear nothing.

 _So...this is death...an eternity of Black Hell…_

He then thought of his friends and family. Nunnally, Suzaku, Kallen and most of all; C.C. She was the last person he was thinking of as Suzaku stabbed him.

 _Well, as long as they have a better future, i'll be happy._

While still floating in the peaceful darkness, boredom beginning to seep in, he heard a voice call out to him. At first Lelouch ignored it thinking it was his imagination. After a while he couldn't stand it anymore.

 _What? Who is it?_

 _Do you want a second chance?_

 _What?_

 _I said do you want a second chance?_

Lelouch thought for a while. A chance to be reborn? A sane person would jump at the chance, but knowing his rebirth would cause problems, he was about to decline until-

 _In another world._

Lelouch was silent. Another world?

 _Explain yourself. Who are you?_

A figure appeared in front of him, alongside some light. He looked at himself realising he was in his Zero outfit with his mask on his waist. Then he looked at the figure. She was wearing a white cloak so she hid most of her body. Her hood was off and he could see the woman was in her late twenties. She had fairly short hair for a woman, that was black and red at the tips

 _I am Summer Rose. A huntress from a world different from yours._

Lelouch was shocked, but did a very well job of hiding it.

 _And why do you call for me? What use is a dead man?_

 _I need your help._

Lelouch paused before answering.

 _State your problem._

Summer looked surprised at him willing to help so easily, but she complied.

 _I found out a plot for the chaos and destruction in my world, however I died before I could tell anyone about it. By some miracle, I was given the chance by to bring someone back to help my world. I have been searching for a long time for people to help, and you happen to be among the ones I have chosen. You are great leader._

Lelouch was still cautious.

 _Why do you not bring back yourself and warn them?_

 _Simple, my power alone was not strong enough, and the chance I have received will dissipate if I were to be alive again._

 _Very well. I shall help you._

 _You shall?_

 _I, Lelouch vi Britannia, former leader of the Black Knights, former 99th Emperor of Britannia, will serve you._

Summer smiled and there was a flash of light blinding Lelouch.

 _Then be reborn in this new world, the world of Remnant._

* * *

Lelouch woke up in an alleyway, dressed in his casual wear. He looked at both ends of the alleyway. One end led to a busy street, the other led to a door hidden behind several boxes.

 _Go to the door._ He heard Summer say.

He obliged and opened it. When he took in his surroundings, he gasped. It was like a mansion. He explored the building, it could house, at minimum, a dozen people.

"Why did you bring me here?" Lelouch asked.

 _I couldn't exactly have you live on the streets could I?_ He heard Summer chuckle. _This is a former base for the White Fang, who had to abandon it after several hunters were spotted near this location._ She explained.

"White Fang?"

 _I'll explain it all to you later. But first, get some rest._

Lelouch was about to complain, but then realised how exhausted he was. _Being dead must be tiring._ He thought.

He went into the closest room and collapsed on the bed.

 _I wonder, who are these 'allies' Summer has chosen for me?_

He kept these these thoughts revolving in his head alongside his new home, until he fell asleep.

* * *

 **A/N: So yeah, short introduction, but let's wait for the bigger chapters soon, shall we? As for how to explain Summer's "relationship" with Lelouch, it's in a similar fashion to a spirit partner, such as the one you'd find in Yu-Gi-Oh! However, Summer won't do the body hijacking that the series does (looking at you Yuto) and be more of a guide for Lelouch and an adviser. Now, next up will be Lelouch's introduction to Beacon, as well as recruiting the new Black Knights, starting off with a certain someone. One last note, you may have noticed that the FanFic is under "humor". As for what the humor is going to be based off of, look up "Code MENT" by PurpleEyesWTF and that's all you need to know.**


	3. Chapter 2: Welcome to Beacon

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises used in this fanfic.**

* * *

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia, I will be your classmate from now on, so please take care of me." He said as he bowed in front of the class. Most of the class responded with clapping. Blake however, stared at the new classmate. She had a strange feeling about him.

"Well then, Mister Britannia, Beacon welcomes you as well." Professor Port said. "Now then, how about you take a seat? I was about to start the lesson before professor Ozpin dropped you off."

"Thank you." he then sat down next to Blake.

"Now, then, which story shall I start, oh how about the time I-"

Lelouch ignored him as he went over the events of the night before.

* * *

"How did you get into my office?" Ozpin asked the man standing in front of him. He was wearing a black coat with a very high collar and had a sword strapped to his side. However, he couldn't see his face because he had a helmet with a tinted glass visor.

The man pulled off his helmet. Ozpin took in the man's features. He was looked younger than he had expected. He had straight black hair and was fairly pale, but the most intriguing part were his eyes. The irises were a dark pink, and had what appeared to be a bird flying in them.

"My name is Lelouch vi Britannia." he said. Ozpin was taken aback, his voice was now completely different. "And as for how I got in, I was guided."

"Guided? By whom?"

"She's should be right next to me."

Ozpin looked next to the young man and at first saw nothing. Then came a faint glow and there was the outline of a young woman. One that Ozpin was extremely familiar with.

"Summer? But we thought you had-"

"Died? Yes, but because my role had been unfulfilled, my spirit lingered on."

"That explains your appearance, but who exactly is the young man next to you?"

"He is one of the few I have chosen from another world to help end the White Fang."

"I'm sorry, another world?" came another voice.

The three of them looked towards the elevator door. There stood Glynda.

"Ozpin, what is going on? Why is Summer's ghost here? And who is this young man?"

"I am Lelouch vi Britannia." he answered Glynda, repeating the same words he had told Ozpin moments ago. "As for why Summer's ghost is here, she has unfinished business here."

"And for the another world part?"

"Ah yes, I am not from this world. Simple."

"How is that sim-"

"Enough Glynda. This boy seems to be reasonable enough, especially considering his eyes."

"His eyes?"

She looked at Lelouch's face and took note of the strange pattern on his eyes.

"That still doesn't really give a good enough explanati-"

Lelouch, finally having enough of this, sighs and turns to Ozpin. "Do you have something to record a video?"

Ozpin takes out his scroll.

"Very well then." He turns back to Glynda and utters a simple command; "I, Lelouch vi Britannia, order you to do push-ups until I leave this room."

"Why on Earth would I-" Glynda stopped talking. She then proceeded to drop down and do push-ups in rapid succession.

Ozpin was stunned as he was filming with his scroll. This young man had told Glynda to do something absurd and that would go against her will, yet she did so almost three seconds after he ordered her to.

"That's my power. My Geass." Lelouch explained. "With it, I can control anyone as long as I make eye contact with them. Originally, it could only affect a person once, but upon my rebirth, my powers let me use it multiple times."

"I see.." Ozpin responded carefully. His power is tremendous, whatever he wants can be granted to him in nearly an instant. "If I may ask, you mentioned that you were against the White Fang, but what are you doing here in my office?"

"I wish to apply for your school."

"Pardon?"

"Word on the street says that several of your students have had constant run-ins with the White Fang."

"Yes, Team RWBY."

"If I were to join your school, I would be able to keep an eye on them as well as the rest of your students. As much as I would enjoy ending the White Fang, I would rather have it with minimal casualties."

"Hm, I see, but what about Summer?"

"I'll be at Lelouch's side, guiding him through Beacon and such."

"Very well then. I suppose I can enrol him in a class."

"Thank you, Professor Ozpin." Lelouch said as he bowed. He then turned to leave.

"Wait, Summer."

Summer's spirit turned around. "Yes Ozpin?"

"I want to say a few things, first off, I am sorry for sending you on that mission..."

"It was my choice Ozpin, you have no reason to regret it."

"I understand, but the bigger matter is your family. How would they react to-?"

"She can hide herself from their view and I simply make them forget with my Geass in case they do see her." Lelouch answered.

"...I see. I'd recommend getting here by at least 7:00 tomorrow to prepare."

"Understood. Thank you Professor Ozpin."

And with that the two left. Ozpin sat down and processed all that happened. He suddenly heard a thump and looked over his desk.

"Ozpin." Glynda asked, with a mixture of anger and confusion in her voice. "Why am I on the floor?"

* * *

Lelouch chuckled at the events of last night. While he left a long time before hand, what he wouldn't have given to see the look on that witches face.

 _If that woman was one of the strongest in this world, it makes sense why you need otherworldly warriors to help._

 _Lelouch, she was in the room of the one who employed her. How did you THINK she would react?_ Summer replied.

 _At least hold me in place using that telekinesis you told me about._

 _Fair enough._

"Mister Lelouch Vi Britannia!" Professor Port's words brought Lelouch back to reality. "Would you be so kind to show us your skills in combat?"

"Well, I suppose so..."

"Very well, i'll give you 30 minutes to change, so chop chop!"

Lelouch got up and left the room to go get his weapon and combat outfit.

 _Any worries? You're sweating._ Summer asked him.

 _Just one, my physical prowess is...less than desirable. How can I fight against something like a Grim in this state? My new Zero outfit came with a few enhancements for my stamina-_

 _You're school combat suit has a few enhancements as well._

 _What? Just put it on._ Summer then stopped talking to him, as they have made it outside the change room.

"Well, at least she has some decency to let me keep my privacy."

* * *

After changing and getting his weapons, Lelouch looked in the mirror and laughed. His combat outfit was non other than Suzaku's White Knight outfit. With his sword at his side and a custom pistol he had built before entering the school, he looked like a soldier of Britannia.

"Oh the irony..."

And with that, Lelouch ran back to the classroom. Surprisingly, he didn't run out of breath.

"Looks like this suit helps me with my physique. It makes me actually _feel_ like Suzaku."

 _Well, I couldn't have had you basically a straw to the rest of the world, right?_

 _Shut up._

* * *

"So then, are you ready mister Lelouch?" Professor Port had a cage next to him, which was shaking.

"As i'll ever be." Lelouch readied his sword of Britannia.

"Very well then," Professor Port opened the cage. "Begin!"

The boarbatusk ran out of the cage, brandishing it's sharp horns in front of it in an attempt to impale Lelouch. Lelouch quickly rolled to the side and slashed, but instead of cutting into the beast, his blade deflected off as if he was hitting rock.

 _The boarbatusk has no armor underneath it! Go for the stomach!_ Summer suggested.

 _I'd LOVE to! But that's a little hard at the moment!_ Lelouch retorted as he back flipped several times to avoid the tusks of the grimm. The grimm then went for another charge, but instead of dodging, Lelouch slashed with his sword and went into a deadlock with the beast.

 _Now, how do I take care of this? This is a tough spot. I can't flip it without the risk of injuring myself, and even with this new strength it's overpowering me. I can't even risk Geass and showing everyone, so what do I...?_

Feeling his strength lowering, in a quick movement, he reached behind his back and pulled out his pistol, shooting the beast in the eye, with so much force it caused it to reel back on it's hind legs. Lelouch fire another shot at it's exposed underbelly, before going in for the kill with a stab.

"Well, that's that." Lelouch twirled the pistol before putting it back in his holster. Then he sheathed his sword as well.

"Well done young man! It seems you truly have the potential! No one in all my years of teaching has used that strategy!"

"Well, I have been told I have a gift for tactics."

"You're weapons are so cool! What are they called?" One red-caped girl in the seats asked.

"Ruby you dolt!" A girl with white hair in a side ponytail said.

"Well, class is over, so you may interact as much as you wish!" Professor Port said as the bell rang.

* * *

Lelouch walked towards the changing room as he was still in his combat outfit.

"Wait! Wait up!"

Lelouch turned to see a blonde haired girl dragging the girl that cheered at his weapons from earlier. Closely followed by the white haired girl and the black haired on he sat next to in class.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Here he is Ruby! You can ask away!"

"Yang! Ugh."

"Um...I suppose there is a reason that you came to see me. What-?"

"Can you show me your weapons?" The one known as Ruby asked.

"...very well."

Lelouch took out his sword and pistol.

"Here. Does that satisfy you?"

"What do they do and what are their names?"

"Well..."

To be blunt, Lelouch had never named his weapons as he thought that it was pointless. But he needed to satisfy her or she would probably annoy him to no end and probably end up finding out what his motives were.

"The sword has dust coated on the edge of the blade, so it can be a weapon of versatility. The three gemstones engraved into it indicate which form of dust is in use. My pistol fires off bullets that are coated in dust, but also make a huge explosion on contact if I fire it in a specific way."

"And their names?"

Lelouch thought for a second.

"My sword is Suzaku and my pistol is Nunnally." He answered.

"Cool names!"

"Now then." Lelouch said, putting away his weapons. "Since I told the names of my weapons, could I have your names?"

"Sure! My weapon is called Crescent Rose, and it-OW!"

"Ruby, he was talking about OUR names. Not our weapons."

"Oh, right. I knew that."

Team RWBY introduced themselves.

"Alright. Nice to meet you. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to change." Lelouch said, pointing at the door behind him.

"Want to join us for lunch later?" Yang offered.

"I'd be honoured." Lelouch answered as he entered the change room.

"He seems nice." Ruby noted.

"But a little stuck up in my opinion." Weiss added.

"Like you?" Yang asked.

"HEY!"

Blake simply looked at the door Lelouch entered. For some reason, whenever she saw Lelouch, she felt suffering from him.

* * *

As Lelouch changed, he asked Summer.

"That's your daughter, isn't it?"

"..."

"She's your spitting image, and she seems to be strong. I'm guessing you're proud of her."

"..."

"Summer. I swear to you, after this is all over, you two will be together again, like a family should be. I will find a way, if it's the last thing I do."

"...thank you."

* * *

 **A/N: SO. It's been a while, hasn't it? Sorry about that. Even after choosing to go on hiatus from YouTube for several months I still found I had barely enough time to write this. I've taken up writing Death Battles, One Minute Melees and Death Battle Exhibitions on my DeviantArt. That and I've had a lot to do for school. So all in all, i've been busy. But I promise that none of my stories are dead. Whenever breaks like Winter, Spring or Summer happen, I guarantee that there will be at least a chapter from one of my main stories and one from side projects. So yeah!**

 **Also, here are my reasons for naming Lelouch's weapons after Suzaku and Nunnally. The sword of Britannia is a double edged blade. Suzaku has been on many sides over the years, but the one person he ended up serving is his best friend Lelouch. The sword belongs to Lelouch, and Suzaku technically does since Lelouch ordered him to 'live' and keep the Zero guise on forever. As for the pistol being named Nunnally, it's a small gun that most would assume to be not a powerful force, but can surprise you, just like Nunnally. Despite being blind and crippled, she shows how strong and surprising she can be. So once again, none of my stories are dead.**

 **Also, after the author's note, i'll be putting Omakes in the crack-comedy style that is Code MENT. I even have one below for you all to read. For better effect, try reading it in the characters abridged voices. There are several out there, so find the one that fits your fancy. Remember, all of these are NON-CANON.**

* * *

Omake: Lelouch looks for Nunnally

"Alright, now that i'm in my casual unsuspecting outfit, no one will notice me! I even put on these shiny contacts to hide the bird in my eye! Now i'll just-"

Lelouch lets out an audible gasp as he sees his sword, but his gun is not there.

"Dammit! Summer, did you see who took my weapon?!"

"..."

"Summer?"

"..."

"Dammit woman, if I wanted the silent treatment or you to take a nap I would have asked for it!"

He ran out of the change-room.

"We have to find Nunnally!"

He ran into the girls washroom.

"Nunnally are you in here?"

From one of the stalls; "OHMYGOD, GO AWAY!"

Lelouch childishly stamps his foot. "NO!"

The girls kicked him out. Lelouch gets up and goes into the computer lab.

"Nunnally?"

Instead, he sees several...things on the computers that he should not have seen. Lelouch stumbles out of the room.

"Okay, I feel sick. Wait! That red caped girl! She was fangasaming over my weapons! She might know where! Or she could have taken them."

Lelouch asks a few students where Team RWBY's room was. But he told a student bullying a bunny faunus to break his own legs(which due to the Geass, he did). Within time, he reached Team RWBY's room.

"Door I command you to unlock!"

Unbeknown to Lelouch, the door was _already_ unlocked.

"Hah! Even doors bow to the bird in my eyes!"

He went in and started looking through the drawers. Until he came across a pink box in Blake's.

"Ah ha! This must be it! I foun-NOOOOOO." He opened the box and closed it almost immediately. "I need to call my therapist and tell him he's a rich man." Suddenly the box started to vibrate. "IT HAS A MIND OF IT'S OWN!"

With that, Lelouch threw it out through the window.

"Wait, a sec." Lelouch noticed that the he heard some deep breathing and some soft moaning coming from the bathroom. He slowly crept up to the door before peeking in through the crack. He saw Ruby...and she was stroking the side of his gun and making those disturbing noises. Lelouch opened the door, causing Ruby to yelp.

"Ruby, what the f*************k?"

There was a bit of silence.

"You know what?"

Lelouch went over to her and made her hold the pistol correctly.

"Just kill me. I've seen enough shit."


	4. Chapter 3: Return of the Witch

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the franchises used in this fanfic.**

* * *

After a long hectic day, Lelouch returned to his new home. It was pretty spacious, but at the same time Lelouch felt a little lonely.

 _"Don't worry, it'll be full of people soon enough."_

Lelouch did a double take. Summer read his mind?

 _"Yes I did. I am going to be basically your caretaker from now on."_

"Well then, try reading my mind now."

After a while...

 _"You're thinking of your friends back home."_

"Nope."

 _"I distinctly remember seeing-"_

"A mental projection to block my real thoughts. I noticed that it could be useful in case something like that ever happens."

 _"Well, what were you thinking?"_

Lelouch smirked before showing her his real thoughts.

 _"What the...Lelouch, where did you-"_

"I lost count of how many times I've walked in on people watching content of that sort. On a library computer no less."

 _"Dear Oum...anyways, Lelouch, we're going to go get more people to help."_

"For the New Black Knights? I highly doubt we can just go into the street and just get signatures."

 _"Well, about that. I have a solution."_

"What is that exactly?" Lelouch said as he sat down in a chair.

 _"Remember how I brought you back? I believe I can make gateways to other worlds._

"I see..." Lelouch stood up and walked to his room. "Do you have any candidates?"

 _"Several, from what I've seen. We can go, but you need to be the one to recruit them."_

"I understand. But I have a request on who to get first."

* * *

After changing into his Zero persona, Lelouch stood in the storage basement. It was fairly empty, even though there were crates everywhere.

"So Summer, are you ready?"

 _"On it."_

Summer spread open her arms, and a white portal was formed, causing a bit of wind.

"Alright, here we go."

Lelouch put on his helmet.

* * *

A young woman with long green hair wearing a loose straitjacket can be seen on a cliff-side facing an ocean.

"With Lelouch's plan, no one will come after me, but with him gone I really have nothing to do..."

C.C. stared off into the ocean. She turned however, when she saw a huge gust of wind blow through some trees. Having nothing better to do, she walked over. She stayed in the shade of the trees.

Lelouch came out of the portal and looked around.

 _I'm...home..._ He thought. What he wouldn't do to go see Nunally right now. _But first..._

"Come out here. I know you're there."

There was no response.

"...I guess you want proof."

Lelouch moved his hands to his helmet and removed it.

"I know you're there C.C."

Still no answer.

"So...do I have say your real name? ..."

C.C. came out from behind the tree.

"I knew you weren't dead."

Lelouch smirks. "Actually, I was. Now I know how you feel."

C.C.'s eyes widened, but she didn't say anything.

"How did you come back?"

 _"I'm responsible for that."_

C.C.'s eyes widened for the second time as she saw a spirit next to Lelouch.

"And you are?"

 _"My name is Summer Rose. My world is in need of help, so I brought Lelouch back because I saw his tactical prowess."_

"I see, and I suppose he wants me with him?"

Lelouch nodded. "To be fair, I do care for you somewhat, and I think my contract isn't finished yet."

"I'll join you, but under one condition."

 _"And that is?"_

C.C. smirked. "Is there pizza?"

* * *

Lelouch was at his computer, looking up information about the White Fang.

 _"That's...a lot of pizza your friend ordered."_

Lelouch chuckled. "Well, she does love pizza."

C.C. was back in the main room, eating her favourite food. Turns out, Remnant makes them just as good according to her.

 _"But I have a question, why did you request that we get her?"_

"Well, she's quite capable and would be a valuable ally."

 _"Do you love her?"_

Lelouch nearly fell of his chair, "No. Do not make that mista-"

 _"You did those scenes you showed me with her?"_ Summer said with a smirk.

"Summer!"

* * *

 **New Black Knights Files**

 **No 0. Summer Rose**

The former leader of Team STRQ and the mother of Ruby Rose. After dying on a secret mission, some other worldly force brought her back as a spirit, to help guide inhabitants of other worlds to stop the White Fang and Cinder Fall. Seeing his tactical prowess, she bought Lelouch vi Britannia back from death to help lead the New Black Knights. The most likely to pout of the New Black Knights.

 **No 1. Lelouch Vi Britannia**

Also known as Zero, the leader of the new Black Knights. After many challenges from his home, Lelouch planned out his death and died at the hands of his best friend, Suzaku Kururugi. Having been reborn, Lelouch leads the new Black Knights against the White Fang. Lelouch has the power of the Geass, letting him control anyone who makes eye contact with him. The one with the worst stamina of the New Black Knights.

 **No 2. C.C.**

A mysterious woman who only goes by the name C.C. Only Lelouch knows her real name. Back in their world, C.C. made a contract with Lelouch, giving him the power of the Geass. After which she supervised his activities as Zero, acting as somewhat of an adviser. When Lelouch died, she traveled, before finding him, alive and well. She then returned to Lelouch's side, helping watch over him. The one that eats the most pizza of the New Black Knights.

* * *

 **A/N: Once again, I apologise for the development hell this is going through. School is a big, fat, fucking, bitch. Last time I updated this was back in October. Hopefully I can speed this up. I know this is short, but most of the first 'recruitment' chapters will be like that.**

 **Also, point if you get the reference for the Black Knight files.**

 **Another point if you get the reference for the omake.**

* * *

Omake: Self Diagnose

Lelouch was on his computer when he heard the door open.

"C.C., what is it no-"

She walks in and places a shotgun on the table.

"Here's the gun."

"What?"

"Here's the doctor's note." She holds up a document. "Just fucking do it. It's time!"

"C.C. what the fuck?! Are you putting this on me?"

"No you gotta fucking kill me! No the doctor wrote it! Just do it! Just fucking kill me!"

"No, fuck the doctor! Fuck the doctor!"

"Just do it! I'm not a pussy! I'm not a pussy!"

"He doesn't know what the fuck he's talking about!"

Summer just sighs as she watches the two argue.


End file.
